


RWBY Trigger

by Sasam



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, More character and relationships added as they arrive, Non Binary!Blake Belladonna, Non-binary character, Pre-Established Relationships, Referenced alcohol abuse, Trans Female Character, Trans!Coco Adel, World Trigger AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Ruby and Yang are members of Border an organization established to protect the peace of Patch and Vale and to stop Neighbours from other planets from invading. The two wish to eventually get put on away missions so they may track down and discover the truth of what happened on to their family when a mission went wrong.Just a simple World Trigger AU.





	RWBY Trigger

Patch, a small city in the country of Vale. Approximately a decade ago a gate opened within this small city and neighbours, those from another world came pouring forth. Regular weapons were powerless against the neighbours ‘Triggers’ a special form of technology that used one’s inherent Trion, an invisible power source within almost everyone to transform themselves into powerful combat bodies or to produce monstrous mechanized soldiers. The Neighbours had seeked to capture those with high Trion aptitude and ran rampant through the streets leaving chaos and death in their wake. That is until a small group of individuals rose up, using the neighbour’s own technology against them. These individuals the huntsmen and huntresses formed Border, an organization dedicated to protecting Patch and all of Vale from further neighbour invasions, utilizing something known as a Gate Beacon they were able to localize all further neighbour attacks to within the inner city of Patch itself, thus creating an unlivable combat zone.

Eight years since Border’s founding the city had regrown as many began to once again feel safe within their homes, however the organization would soon face its first major invasion and test. A cult calling themselves the White Fang poured forth from a country called Menagerie. These religious zealots didn’t seek to kidnap or test the people of Vale, they wished for only one thing. Annihilation. With the combined forces of Border’s near decade of built up defenses and a few key members of the cult defecting many lives were saved and the tide was eventually turned, though it was not without loses. Yang Xiao Long one of Border’s strongest agents was gravely wounded and many more agents were lost. Border had no choice but to accept the Menagerians or Faunus as they called themselves who had aided them into their ranks to re-bolster their defences in case of any further attacks. It had been only a short time since and tensions between the newcomers and those who still held a grudge were only finally starting to ebb away.

* * *

Ruby and Yang slowly traipsed down the clean sterile halls of the Beacon facility their first time on site in a while. Enlistment day came only a couple dozen times in a year and while Ruby had been a member of the Signal branch for years now it had previously been as a member of their Trigger Design Team. Moving into a combat role meant she had had to go through the same exams as everyone else, and Yang had to stop by to finish the paperwork on her transition into an operator role.

“Are you sure about this?” Yang asked for probably the ninth time since they’d set out for the base earlier in the morning.

“Of course Yang, you know I want to find our moms as much as you.” she sighed in reply. “Listen I know you’re worried about me being on the front lines but our original plan isn’t going to work anymore, and you need a new team. I may as well help. Though I don’t have as much actual combat experience I’ve spent more time in training rooms testing new triggers out against trion soldiers than anyone.”

“I know sis, I just. I just wish you didn’t have to do this.” the blonde replied awkwardly rubbing where her right arm ended in a stump. “You know how dangerous it is.”

“I know, but I want too. I could easily watch you find a new team without me, but. This is far quicker. I’ve already been bumped to B-Rank, so with Blake and Coco we have enough for a whole team.”

Yang paused just outside of the doors to the main hall shooting Ruby a quizzical glance. “I know you and Coco are together and all but shouldn’t she be prioritizing her own team more?”

“Nah, Team CFVBY was mainly put together so that Blake and Velvet would have an actual team to be on after the last invasion, but HQ decided to finally give permission for Velvet to start using her black trigger again so that bumps her up to S-class and now she can’t be part of the team anymore.”

“Okay but what about the rest of the team?” Yang asked needing to raise her voice significantly as they continued into the next room.

The main hall of the agency buzzed with activity as agents ran too and fro, whether preparing for their shift on defense duty or practicing in one of the practice or rank war rooms there was always something going on any time of day or night. Ruby and Yang were never quite used to the noise mainly working out of their smaller base at Signal where only a handful of team members stayed, it was a much smaller facility and the only one off of the main base but it had its own perks due to that. Namely peace and quiet, and the safety from prying eyes for anyone more interested in foreigner relations than in fighting foreigners. While many in the main branch still distrusted those from other planet nations Blake and Velvet’s actions during and after the last invasion had done a lot to change the general consensus. Though many still also held strong animosity and blamed them.

“Well, with Jaune flunking out Pyrrha, Ren and Nora have finally given up on him becoming their defensive member so Yatsu is moving to their team and Fox is going with to be their operator, Blake is obviously going to join us. It’s a given that Velvet is being put on the away mission being a foreigner with knowledge of more worlds and one of our black trigger users, so Blake needs to get on one of the away teams since she’s not going to let Velvet go alone. Score for us.”

“I guess that make sense” Yang scratched the back of her head in thought. “You have asked them this right? Blake might have found another team already you know.”

Ruby blushed turning away from her sister as if it would soften the blow of the next few words. “Well I was going to bring it up to Coco last night but we kind of got… distracted.”

“Eww gross, I didn’t need that much information.” Yang fake gagged doing her best impression of Ruby back when Yang used to bring people home.

“Hey knowing it happened and hearing it happen while it happens are two very different things I’ll have you know” Ruby pouted. “Anyways. I’m supposed to meet Blake and Velvet for tea in another twenty and I’ve invited Coco. I plan to talk it out there.” she finished puffing up proudly before quickly deflating. “Knowing most teams still looking for members I don’t think many would be too happy about having Blake along either. Bunch of imbeciles.”

“We can’t change everyone’s minds immediately, It’ll happen though. Blake deserves a place among us just as much as anyone else. She saved my life after all. Listen, I’ve still got to get my paperwork taken care of with uncle Qrow but I’ll try to swing by at the end okay?”

“Alright, don’t take too long though Velvet promised to bring us treats!”

“It doesn’t matter how fast I get back with you around sis” Yang laughed before jogging off before an indignant Ruby could respond.

Ruby frowned watched Yang’s retreating back for a bit, noting as she slowed her pace and slumped her shoulders. Her sister was clearly upset that this was her only option to get off world anymore. They would need to talk later, Ruby knew she liked to bottle things up but if they were going to be making a new team there could be no secrets. Well. Maybe one secret she decided thinking of her girlfriend’s beautiful face and gorgeous eyes outlined by her trademark shades and beret. There were some things that couldn’t be said until one was ready.

Ruby watched pass through the door into the human resources department; one of the many corridors connected to the main lobby, before heading over to check out the plethora of screens dotting the far wall. The entire side of the room was dedicated primarily to individual rank war rooms and for duels. With over a dozen screens each projecting one of the currently ongoing matches you could usually always find someone trying out a new weapon or trying to prove themselves as a leader in their field. Since she had some time to kill Ruby glanced through the matches checking to see if there was anything intriguing or any of her friends she could cheer on. Unfortunately it didn’t seem to be anything standout, just a bunch of trainees practicing and one or two lower ranked B agents she didn’t know too well.

Sighing to herself and giving up on finding anything worthwhile she decided to just head off to CFVBY’s old team room and show up early as always. She didn’t make it past even turning around before she was quickly interrupted abruptly smacking herself face first into someone. Someone with largest breasts which she had just shoved her face into. Quickly trying to back up and apologize she was cut short again as strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her back forward into an embrace, burying her face back into the perfectly perched soft bust before her.

“Nothing like your girlfriend throwing herself into your arms before she even knows you’re there” A sultry voice whispered down to her.

“Coco… This is embarrassing” Ruby mumbled out but nevertheless wrapping her own arms around her taller girlfriend and reciprocating the contact before pushing back and this time mercifully being allowed to back away, eyeing up her would be hug assailant standing before him.

Coco stood there in the regular main branch uniform awkwardly rubbing her arms and nervously shifting herself from one foot to the other. “Sorry Ruby, I didn’t realize...” she began before Ruby cut her off grabbing her hands and pulling her back into another much less awkward hug.

“You know I love your hugs Coco, I’d just rather not…. Suffocate, In public. I don’t want to get as bad as Velvet and Blake.” Ruby blushed.

At this Coco chuckled, a sound Ruby loved. It was like a mishmash of a giggle a chuckle and a snort all rolled into one but somehow still sultry and alluring, and it was reserved just for her. “You know Ruby, I don’t think anyone will ever be as bad as those two when it comes to PDA. Just.” She paused nervously again. “Don’t hesitate if I do anything you don’t like okay? Let me know if I’m ever going to far.”

“Of course you big numbskull, now how about we go meet those two face eaters. I heard Velvet's bringing us something special.” Ruby snickered lacing her fingers into Coco’s and tugging her towards the team rooms.

* * *

Yang strolled into her uncle’s office to find it completely empty despite it clearly being time for their scheduled meeting. Sighing to herself she wondered how her uncle had ever managed to get himself promoted to become one of the field command officers. Nor how he managed to maintain the position with the state the room and he himself were constantly in. With important documents strewn about the desk and bookshelves and the liquor cabinet once only intended for display nearly out of stock and only holding the hardest of liquors. It was as if he hadn’t been in the office for more than five minutes at a time, and when he was he was mostly likely too drunk to actually try to fix any of the glaring misconduct.

Yang paced around his desk picking up empty bottles tossing them into a upending recycling bin and righting knocked over doodads. She continued around the room before coming across a discarded picture frame, leaning against the foot of the liquor cabinet. Inside held an image of Qrow her dad and her moms half falling out. Probably the only image Qrow still had around. Coming back from that fateful away mission years ago had changed him, when he alone returned through the portal he claimed was created by Tai’s black trigger and Summer and Raven failed to follow, it was as if something broke inside him.

Placing the frame back on the top of his desk a particular report caught her eye, though normally not one to pry the frequent red notes correcting various information caused her to pause. It looked like an away report, something Qrow was always incredibly tight lipped about and she wondered briefly if it was about one of the countries STRQ had visited on that fateful mission, possibly one that Summer and Raven were still trapped on. It couldn’t hurt to take a peak just in case right?

Glancing over the document she skimmed through the cover and second page only noting small details. Atlas, a country of permanent winter and ever expanding technology. There wasn’t much, just something something about trion receptors and body mods, nothing pertaining to experiences or the circumstances of the journey. There was nothing to let her know if it would ever be helpful to her and Ruby’s plans. Yang had pretty much just put the document back in its place when the door slid open.

“And what do you think you’re doing firecracker?” Her uncle slurred, standing in the doorway with a virulent glare.

“Just cleaning up, you really need to take better care of yourself you know.” Yang replied quickly pointing an empty vodka bottle in his direction. “This is probably one of the last picture there is of mom and dad and I found it on the floor you know. It could have been broken and damaged.”

At the mention of Tai and Raven Qrow’s demeanor quickly softened. Rubbing his head abashedly. “Yea, sorry about that kiddo. Rough couple of nights. I take it you’re here about that position transfer after all.” He made his way over to one of the visitor seats before his desk running his hand along it’s arm paying more attention to the seams in the soft leather and trying to avoid his niece in the eyes. “Are you sure I can’t talk you out of this? You wouldn’t have to give up your position in the rankings and all your bonuses if you stayed on defense duty you know. It would be safer.”

“You know I have to get on the away teams. I have to look for them.” Yang said calmly, this was a conversation she had multiple times before and there was no way she was going to back down now of all times.

“I know kiddo, I know.” Qrow sighed. “Just, be careful and look after Ruby you hear, I can’t lose you two as well. Just pass me your papers and go make sure she’s not getting into trouble trying to wrangle up that new team of yours, the other higher ups are already getting antsy about who she’s going to pull over to Signal branch.”

“Thanks uncle Qrow. You know that goes for you too right? You need to take care of yourself as well, and that means no more late night binge drinking okay?”

“I can’t promise you nothing, but I’ll try.” Qrow said, stopped his hand that had been on autopilot headed towards the flask in his jacket. Something he’s sure Yang had caught onto as she quickly pulled him into a short hug.

The two parted with Qrow giving Yang a quick squeeze on the shoulder which she returned with a mock salute before heading back out to meet up with her sister. Glancing back one last time before the door closed as her uncle picked up to stare at the frame she had left righted on his desk. As the door closed she could have sworn she heard something like a thump hitting the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be one more scene at the end but after rewriting it 3 separate times I've become fed up and am just going to write it after I finish chapter 2 and then throw it into that chapter. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy. Both RWBY and World Trigger are near and dear to my heart. I know I'm not very good at long form fics but I'll do my best! I actually have an end game planned out for this one so it's all just filling it in!
> 
> For any terms you don't understand such as Trion etc I'd recommend searching up the World Trigger wiki. It has much more in depth descriptions that make far more sense than anything I can come up with.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @sasambots


End file.
